


Day 9: Bartender

by FantasticDream



Series: #29DLS [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, bartending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticDream/pseuds/FantasticDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's day is about to become a whole lot better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that I wrote while at work

Peter wasn’t amused. He normally liked working the afternoon/early evening shift in the bar but not when their delivery was late. And not just a bit late but three hours late. So instead if restocking before business picked up he had to do it while the bar was starting to fill.

Erica would be here soon thankfully. He planned on her taking over the bar so he could restock for the evening. In the meantime he had to muffle through. Stepping around crates and boxes stacked behind the bar while trying to serve the slow trickle of customers.

This wasn’t the first time it had happened and he planned on contacting his distributer for a complaint about the driver. It always happens with the same one, others were always in time. And if they were late it was maybe half an hour due to traffic.

When Erica finally came in 45 minutes he was ready to strangle someone. He had tripped two times and had to tell a customer no when they had asked for a bottle if Hertog Jan. He knew they had a case of bottle in the delivery but he simply couldn’t find it.

She took serving from him and he could finally start with bringing everything to the backroom to sort it. He had already made a list of everything that needed to be restocked and started with collecting that first.

A crate of mixed soft drinks, a crate with bottles of special beers and their Dutch beers, including the Hertog Jan. When he came back out front he saw that the guy was still there and decided to do some customer service by walking over.

“Hi there, I’ve found our shipment of Dutch beers so if you still want it I can get you your beer right now,” He threw in a smile to sell the whole thing.

“Thanks dude, that would be awesome!” He smiled at Peter with sparkling eyes. Nice amber eyes that Peter hadn’t noticed when he had come up to the bar. He had noticed the small moles on the guy’s chin.

“Would like to put it on your tab?”

“No, I think we’re gonna split up soon. I’ll follow you to the bar to pay.”

Peter nods at that a goes to the bar, when he turns around he sees the guy’s eyes flick up quickly. He looks at him with a guilty look in his eyes. Peter smirks.

“You should know that I consider staring at my ass a compliment. I work hard for it afterall.”

The guy blushes at this but doesn’t look away.

“Good to know, it’s a nice ass to stare at. I’m Stiles and if your ass ever feels underappreciated just call me and I will stare at it some more,” Stiles winks at him and Peter feels a smile on his own lips.

“I’m Peter and I will take you up on that offer. I get off at 8 if you want to stare some more.”

His day was going to end so much better than it had started.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mostfantasticdream)


End file.
